Games
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: One-shot. It was just to pass the time. Digi Tamers Season 3 RyoRuki.


**Title:** Games

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Fandom:** Digimon Tamers

**Pairing:** Akiyama, Ryo and Makino, Ruki

**Rating:** T

**Type:** One-shot – Complete

**Summary:** It was just to pass the time.

**Word Count:** 955

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it, then it's obviously not mine.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Ruki sighed. Her mom had work at the moment, and even though she's gotten over her always being gone, she still can't help but wish she didn't work so much. For the moment, Renamon is back in the digital world. Takato had found a portal of some sort to the digital world, but Renamon wouldn't return until tomorrow. Most of her time there and a few days here, that's how they operated now. But that was okay, because she wasn't gone forever. She had no clue whatsoever where those goofballs for best friends are, so at the moment she's wondering the streets alone.

Just like how it used to be.

Ruki smiled.

Not the same, it's much different now. She has friends now, and a mother.

"Hey, Princess" and maybe a boyfriend.

Ruki stopped and waited for Ryo to catch up.

They were a lot older now.. They weren't twelve anymore, but sixteen. High schoolers.

"You ever going to stop calling me that?" Ruki snapped warmly.

He laughed and shook his head.

Even though they're older now, they really haven't changed. Sure Ruki filled out nicely and Ryo was voted one of the hottest guys in school, but they still hadn't changed much.

"Why? It's fun."

Ruki rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"So where are we going?"

Ruki shrugged.

"How about here." Ryo stopped, pointing to a small, cozy looking café the Ruki liked going to just to look out the window and have some quiet time to herself. She wasn't aware that Ryo liked café's.

Again Ruki shrugged, but she nodded too and started for the door with Ryo instep with her.

"Hello Ruki" A waitress greeted, everyone was used to Ruki being there. So it was habit to just greet her and let her find her own table. And that's what the waitress had been about to do had she not spotted Ryo standing next to the lavender-eyed teenager. "And who might this be?" She was grinning, even though this café always seemed to carry a melancholy vibe, most of it's workers are pretty upbeat.

"This is Ryo" Ruki introduced without thinking about the way this friend of hers mind worked.

So when her grin broadened, "Is he your boyfriend?" she didn't really think about it until the busty redhead had said something. Ruki of course turned a bright shade of red at the insinuation, knowing it wasn't true but partially wishing it was.

But before the young girl could say anything her companion beat her to it. "No, not yet." _Not yet?_ Ruki questioned inwardly, feeling her heart pick up a faster pace. _That's what he said. Does he mean it?_ She glanced nervously at the teenage boy beside her. He didn't seem fazed at all, just relaxed in his skin. Like usual. Which also meant she wouldn't be getting any hints from him.

"Oh I see." Came the older women's reply. "Well then I'll leave the two of you alone." With that, she was walking away before something seemed to occur to her, "The usual for you Ruki? What would you like Ryo?"

Ruki simply nodded still at a loss for words.

"I'll have what she's having." Ryo responded then looked to Ruki.

Realizing his gaze and her, she looked up. He was waiting for her to lead the way. So she did finding her way to the normal window table that sat two people.

The two had lapsed into silence until the waitress came back with two coffees.

Ryo blinked. "I didn't know you liked coffee."

Ruki shrugged, slowly recovering from his earlier statement. "Every now and then." With that she took a sip, the bitter, hot, black substance sliding down her throat nicely.. When she had first tasted black coffee, she hadn't liked it, but that was about two or so years ago and somewhere along the lines she'd started liking it.

And the silence was back, but Ruki couldn't figure out if it was comfortable or awkward. Her mind still buzzed with Ryo's 'not yet' comment, but she didn't exactly feel uncomfortable. Besides, this place was her safe haven, away from all the pressure and noisiness of life, it was hard not to feel relaxed here.

"I did mean it, you know." Startled from the sudden noise across from her, Ruki looked to the guy that seemed to know how to turn her thoughts upside down since day one. Then after replying his words in her head, she realized he was talking about the 'not boyfriend and girlfriend yet' thing.

That set her off balance, "O-oh" what was she supposed to say? She most certainly wasn't going to go all mushy or anything; feel the same way or not. "I see." Her mind raced for something more to say, she didn't want to reject him. So what was she supposed to say next without making a fool of herself or rejecting him or going all mushy? This was why she never thought too much on relationships, they're so confusing.

Ryo sighed, realizing her ineptness in this department. "Do you want to try?" Again Ruki was thrown off. Try what? Oh. Being in a relationship.

She smiled, he really did understand her. Stupid jerk. He's supposed to stay _out_ of her head. But he was giving her the chance to say what she wanted without anything unnecessary. And faintly she registered the blush that had found its way back to her cheeks.

Still she nodded.

"Why not?"

* * *

I've wanted to do a RyoRuki since I saw Digi Tamers so when this popped into my head I figured I'd go ahead and post it. What do you think? Review please. Criticism is forever welcome.


End file.
